


Peccadillo

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [310]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony doesn't know what to do with the baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/07/2000 for the word [peccadillo](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/07/peccadillo).
> 
> peccadillo  
> A slight offense; a petty fault.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #033 Baby.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Peccadillo

Tony couldn’t believe that anyone would want him to be a godfather. He especially couldn’t believe he was a godfather to Abby’s child. He stared at the baby Abby was holding out to him in fear. He never knew how to handle kids, but especially not babies. What was he supposed to do here? 

He knew better than to call it ugly, even though that’s what it looked like to him. He had a bit of self preservation and knew that calling a baby ugly in front of it’s mother was simply a peccadillo waiting to happen. Abby shook the baby slightly at him when he made no move to take it from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
